Saving guardian
by NekoChanPetr
Summary: Kakashi is an angel who are supposed to save Sasuke from himself. What happens if he gets interested in a certain blonde haired girl? Who will he actually choose? And what does his 'boss' think of all of this? FemNaru, Language, KakaFemNaru ;) Ja ne...


**HEY! Sorry for being away for so long :L I have taken a break because I've been having some school tests lately and it's driving me up the wall. I also have a math test this week. ._. I'm going to fail SO hard on that one. Anyway, I'll be going to Poland and Germany in the end of this week too. Can't wait! We're going to visit some concentration camps and we're going to do a lot of stuff. So I'll be gone for eight days, but by that time, I'll be having lots of ideas for new stories I think J Hope you haven't missed me too much and again, sorry! **

**This story is inspired by Angel with a shotgun by The Cab. **

**Kakashi is an angel cx He helps a broken emo boy named Sasuke, but he becomes fascinated by a girl that seems to be so happy on the outside, but with his powers, he can see that the girl really is more broken than anyone else. Who does he choose? **

**Warnings: Hot angels (^.^), maybe I'll put a lemon in, I'm not sure yet. **

**I don't know if it will be more chapters cx **

Kakashi walked into a building. It was tall and had bricks covering it's outside. On the inside, the walls were painted dark blue and the floor was green. On one wall, there was a window filled with trophies and achivements. On the other side of the room were some stairs that lead down to the basement. Kakashi straightened his suit and walked straight through a door and down the halls until he came to the door he was looking for. On the front, it stood 'Psychologist' with black shining letters. He remained completely serious in his face and walked inside.

"You're already here?" he stated as he saw a black haired boy sitting on a chair in the corner. The boy nodded. "Sasuke, don't you have class right now?" he asked. Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "That's why I'm here. The teacher threw me out and told me to go and wait for you." He stated quietly. Kakashi chuckled. "I see. Well, sorry to be late then. How long have you been waiting?" he asked casually as he packed out his stuff and took a sip of his coffee from Starbucks. Sasuke glared. "Only one and a half hour." He stated, growling a bit. Kakashi sighed.

"Not my fault that you were thrown out of class. So, what's bothering you today?" he asked and Sasuke sighed. "A new girl. She…" he said, trailing off. Kakashi arched a brow. "What? She's ugly and tried molesting your arm? Sasuke, we've talked about Sakura before." He stated and Sasuke glared. "No, it's not Sakura. No, she's not ugly and NO, she didn't try molesting my arm." He stated and Kakashi furrowed his brows. "Well, what's the problem then? Finally a girl that let you sit in peace?" he stated and Sasuke sighed. "She hit me with a book." He stated and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You should try and go out with her then." He stated and Sasuke stared in disbelief. "Why the hell would I do that?!" he yelled and Kakashi made a hand motion for 'quiet' and Sasuke sighed. "If she's the first girl to hit you during class, you should give her a chance. Seriously. You even confirmed that she isn't ugly." He stated and Sasuke pouted. "I never said she was pretty either…" he muttered and Kakashi chuckled. "If she isn't ugly or pretty, what is she then?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm over it. Can I go now?" he asked and Kakashi nodded. "Fly like the wind. Tell Kurenai I said hi." He stated, smirking slightly. Sasuke grimaced. "No." he growled and walked off. Kakashi chuckled.

He heard a small commotion outside the door when Sasuke closed it. "Why the hell are you here, duck-ass?" some feminine voice yelled. Kakashi assumed that 'duck-ass' was Sasuke. "What does it stand on the door, dobe? I was at the psychologist!" he growled. Kakashi was already impressed. Whoever this person was, she managed to get Sasuke angry within seconds. "Shut up, teme! You got me into this mess! I would have been able to escape, hadn't it been for you being an ass during class this morning. Now move, I'm going through." The feminine voice stated and the door opened.

In, slouched a pretty small, but still slim girl in. She had blonde hair put up in two pigtails that reached her hips. She was wearing a black skirt that reached her mid thighs and a black singlet under a grey sweater. She had a strangler on and some rivets around on her bracelets. Kakashi let his eyes wander up to her face where there were two, big and blue eyes looking at him. "Are you Hatake-san?" she asked and he already liked her voice.

'Not good, not good…' his brain screamed at him. "Yes. Now, who are you?" he asked. The girl sat down on the chair Sasuke had been sitting on earlier. "I'm Naru. I was sent here by Iruka." She said. Kakashi nodded. The girl seemed pretty okay on the outside, except for the extreme outfit, but when he looked into her eyes, he felt nothing but sadness and anger devour him. He nodded. "Okay, why did he send you here? Did you do anything?" he asked and the girl shook her head. "No, not really. I was sent here because I have some problems with my past." She whispered while fidgeting. He nodded. "Okay, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked in a surprisingly kind voice. Usually, he was cold towards every student except Sasuke since he was the reason to why Kakashi was there in the first place.

Naru nodded slightly and smiled. "It's not really anything big. It's just that I have problems with socializing because of it and I don't trust so easily." She said and Kakashi nodded. "I see. Why is it that way?" he asked and leaned his head in his palm, feeling very interested all of a sudden. "Well, when I was five, I was put into foster care and they were beating me. I survived pretty good, but I was sent on because they tried an exorcism on me." She stated, biting her lip. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Why did they do that?" he asked and she took a deep breath. 'He's a school psychologist. He won't hurt you…' she thought to herself. "Well, they said that I had a demon inside me that they wanted to drive out." She whispered…

**I know that I ended it on a weird place cx But yeah… Hope you'll like it. I won't continue unless someone actually reads it though! Ja ne J **


End file.
